Devil She Cried
by DamnationAce
Summary: It’s strange to think how different your life would be if you never met the people who changed it. Mika Aurilain, has been forgiven for her sins long ago. But when history repeats itself, will Ken be given the same mercy?
1. Who We Are

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, but apparantly, I'm allowed to use it to write fanfiction. Yay!

* * *

**Devil She Cried.**

_ What we are never changes, who we are never stops changing._

* * *

'So what do you think?'

He squinted his eyes and shot her a look. 'He's none of our concern'

Mika let out a small chuckle. 'I knew you'd say that. You're still wrong though'

The girl got up. Swaying a bit on her unsteady footing on the rooftop, she hopped towards the window. 'Coming?'

Devimon glanced longingly towards the city, but didn't answer.

'Fine,' Mika rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed. 'I'll leave the window open. Close it when you come in, okay?' She swung her legs over the windowsill and dropped herself on the floor of her room. Once inside she changed into her pyjama's and turned to her computer, only to find she left IM open all this time.

Takeru & Partner in crime say:

_ Hey_

Takeru & Partner in crime say:

_ You there?_

Takeru & Partner in crime say:

_ Guess not..._

Mika, mistress of all evil says:

_ Hey teeks, I was on the roof. Sorry I've kept you waiting_

Spinning bored on her computerchair she waited for him to answer. A quick glance on her D-terminal showed he had tried to contact her there, as well.

Takeru & Partner in crime say:

_ Hey! I thought you went to bed already. Tried to mail you. _

Mika, mistress of all evil says:

_ Just noticed. What's wrong?_

Takeru & Partner in crime say:

_ Just wanted to talk, I guess..._

Mika, mistress of all evil says:

_ What do you want to talk about? How about that math homework eh! Phew..._

Takeru & Partner in crime say:

_ Shush. I wanted to know what you were thinking... You didn't say this afternoon. _

-Flashback-

'Come on guys, he's one of us!' Daisuke exclaimed. 'We should just mail him and ask for his help'

'And what makes you think he even wants to help us, Daisuke?' Mika retorded.

'Well we won't know untill we ask!' The redhead pulled out his D-terminal and started relaying the message to the former digimon emperor.

'Hold on a minute!' Miyako pulled the computer away from him. 'Don't we all get a say in this? I for one, still don't trust him...'

'She's right, Daisuke, people don't just change overnight' Takeru implied.

'Well... You agree with me, don't you Kari?'

'Actually... I agree with Takeru. Sorry Daisuke'

-End Flashback-

Mika, mistress of all evil says:

_ Do you and Kari really feel that way? _

Takeru & Partner in crime say:

_ What way?_

Mika, mistress of all evil says:

_ Do you really think people can't change?_

Takeru & Partner in crime say:

_ ..._

Mika, mistress of all evil says:

_ You said it yourself!_

Takeru & Partner in crime say:

_ I didn't mean it that way_

Mika, mistress of all evil says:

_ So what, only he can't change?_

Takeru & Partner in crime say:

_ I'm just saying... It was different with you._

Mika, mistress of all evil says:

_ How is it different. _

Takeru & Partner in crime say:

_ It just is. _

Mika, mistress of all evil says:

_ You __do__ trust me, don't you?_

Takeru & Partner in crime say:

_ What? Of course I do! What makes you think I wouldn't?_

Mika, mistress of all evil says:

_ Just asking..._

Takeru & Partner in crime say:

_ You saw him, Miki! He just... killed that digimon the other day! Without even thinking twice. He wasn't even evil. _

Mika, mistress of all evil says:

_ No, he just attacked us. Totally different scenario. _

Takeru & Partner in crime say:

_ Yeah, it is. _

Mika, mistress of all evil says:

_ ...I was being sarcastic. _

Takeru & Partner in crime say:

_ You can't honestly say you think he did the right thing?!_

Mika, mistress of all evil says:

_ No, I'm just... not saying we should condamn him for it! We killed our fair share of digimon, as well, you know!_

Takeru & Partner in crime say:

_ That was different. _

Mika, mistress of all evil says:

_ You're being impossible!_

Mika, mistress of all evil says:

_ I agree with Daisuke, Takeru. I think he can change if he wants to._

Takeru & Partner in crime say:

_ How can we be so sure he wants to? _

Mika, mistress of all evil says:

_ How could you be so sure I wanted to?_

Takeru & Partner in crime say:

_ I know you. _

Mika, mistress of all evil says:

_ You didn't back then. _

'I thought you went to bed?'

Mika shot up; she had been so focused on her conversation with Takeru that she hadn't even noticed her partner coming back in. 'Hey, you're back soon'

He shrugged and jumped down from the windowsill. He was back in his rookie form, and considerably smaller. Mika shut off her computer, without saying goodbye, and turned off the lights.

'Goodnight Mika' The little digimon murmered as he crawled under the sheets.

'Goodnight Impmon'

Author's Note: Hey there! Thanks for reading the first chapter of Devil She Cried. Please Review!


	2. Saved by the bell

**Author's note: **Hi there! This chapter has very little to do with the actual story. I just wanted to put some randomness in there. Don't worry, an actual story will form eventually. I've been having some trouble deciding which direction I want to go in, hence the directionless-second chapter.

**Daisuke: **And don't forget, the author of this fanfic does not own digimon nor does she want to. She just wants to own the guys. -gags-

**Author: **DAISUKE MEREDITH MOTOMIYA!

**Daisuke: **...Meredith?

**Author: **All guys are suposed to have embarresing middle names. So I've decided to call you Meredith.

**Daisuke: **-stares-

**Author: **What I- -gets rudely interrupted-

**Takeru: **-rudely interrupts- those two can keep this on forever. Just remember the author doesn't own digimon! But is allowed to use it for writing random fanfiction such as this. Yay for her!

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Mika mumbled some foul words, which are probably better left unwritten. She reached out with her hand towards her nightstand – or where she assumed her nightstand would be, as she was far too lazy to actually raise her head and look – and began a search for the alarm clock. Knocking several things over in the process.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

'Yeah, yeah, I'm up already' She muttered slamming the snooze button for the second time that morning.

'Wasstha...?' Drunk of sleep the little purple creature crawled up and raised it's tired head.

'Apocolypse in the form of a tiny black box'

'Oh...' Unimpressed, Impmon dropped himself back, nuzzling into the sheets. Within seconds the small body had dissapeared from sight, wrapped in the warm cloth.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

'Goddamnit!' The teen swore. Her hand still resting on the nightstand from her previous attempt, she knocked the alarmclock again, praying for a few more minutes in the paradise of warmth and lazyness.

'Make it stop!' A muffled voice from under the covers demanded.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

'It's time to get up...' The girl finally admitted, but made no attempt to do so whatsoever.

'Breakfast?'

'School'

'Breakfast!'

'Mathclass' Mika groaned in pure agony.

'BREAKFAST!'

* * *

So after breakfast -

'Breakfast?'

- Mika strolled down the street. Honestly, life was simply boring when there wasn't some overdressed bad guy trying to kick your ass.

'Stop it!' The brunette grabbed her digimon by his legs as he had just attempted to jump of her shoulder towards a little girl's icecream.

'But-'

'No buts mister! If you're a good little digimon we'll have icecream in the park after school'

'I'm not little!' Impmon nearly yelled as they entered the school gates.

'Shush!' Mika grabbed the small creature's body and stuffed him in her backpack. 'You're suposed to be quiet!' She hissed.

'Do you always talk to your backpack?' A new voice from behind her called. 'Because seriously, I think I'm much better conversation than a backpack'

'You sure about that?' The girl chuckled turning around to face her friend.

'Oh haha!' Daisuke answered, nearly having to mop the sarcasm of his sentence.

'Where's Demiveemon?'

'I stuffed him in my locker with a lifetime supply of chocolate. He should be fine'

'Hmmpsg!!'

'Did you hear something?'

'Ramenaaheres!'

'Now I definately heard something.

'LEMME OUT OF HERE!'

Daisuke and Mika jumped up, doing their best to hide Mika's backpack from the many curious eyes from students around them.

'I've taken on ventrillaquism! I'm getting pretty good don't you think?! Lemmeoutahere. Yeah, that sounded about right, hahaha' Daisuke rubbed the back of his head as he loudly started rambling to half the student body.

'Hey Daisuke' Mika whispered, grabbing him by his collar in an attempt to get him away from the other students. 'Any more room in that locker of yours?'

* * *

'How looooong?!' Mika moaned in agony. She laid half sprawled across her desk, next to Daisuke, waiting for the bell to ring.

'Toooo long!' The redhead replied, banging his head against his own desk.

'Will you two cut it out?!' The hushed voice of Takeru demanded.

'But Takeruuuuuu' The two of them whined in unison. 'We're bored!' Mika put on her puppydog face to her blond friend, trying to get him to entertain her.

'We've only got one more hour to go! Suck it up!'

'He's no fun' Daisuke muttered.

'You're no fun!' Mika repeated in her most childish voice to the person behind her.

'Mr. Motamiya, Ms. Aurilain! One more word out of either of you, and I'll sign both of you up for detention!' The teacher's voice echoed through the quiet classroom – which had only gone quiet because both Daisuke and Mika were now sitting still like statues next to eachother.

Hikari and Takeru giggled silently, only to be met with deathglares by their friends.

It didn't take long, however, for the two to try and seek contact again. This time by the passing of writing material. Like notes.

**Mr. Akimoto**** like blackwargreymon! **

_I agree. __Without the insanely amount of destructive power, that is. _

**Naturally. I wonder what Imp. & Mini****Me are doing. **

_You should worry more about us. How will we survive –checks watch- ten ENTIRE MINUTES more of this?! WILL IT NEVER END?!_

Daisuke chuckled, raising his pen dramatically to write some witty response. But naturally, as we all know, the redhead isn't such a genius when it comes to being sneaky. This would explain the obsessive 'Pssst!' whenever he passed a note, or how he always managed to get caught even when he didn't do anything wrong, or how he could NOT notice the teacher standing right behind him as he scribbled down a secret response to the girl next to him.

'MR MOTAMIYA!'

'Yikes!' Daisuke jumped up and landed right next to his chair. 'Yes sir?' he winced from the floor.

Mr. Akimoto held up his hand, in which Daisuke obediently, and shamefully, placed the note.

'I see...' The teacher mumbled. 'And what exactly is a blackwaygreymon?'

'I er... I wouldn't know sir' Daisuke crawled up from the floor and hung over his seat.

'I would say you do, seeing as you wrote it' Mr. Akimoto's eyebrows met at the bridge of his nose, giving him a very, _very_ intimidating expression. Not to mention he kinda looked like he had a unibrow.

'Actually sir!' Mika interrupted Daisuke's desperate stumbling. 'I wrote that. See, that's my handwriting, right there' She pointed vagely towadrs the lines Daisuke wrote in the paper. 'It's a bit messy. I've been working on it. You like?'

'Then Ms. Aurilain, the same question for you'

'Well... Sir... See... I can explain that' Mika stared at her shoes as though they were the most interesting things in the world. 'A black wargreymon is like... this character. From a story. And... Daisuke and I were playing the computergame, and he had like there awesome superpowers and this haircut that was just so great, they should make movies about the guy´s haircut! It went like-' Mika inserted some drastic handgestures towards her hair '- And it looked really cool. And.. Well... I kinda thought he was handsome. Oh, and the spectacles too. He wore the same spectacles you have! I think spectacles make a guy look very smart and attractive' All this was said in an insanely fast rate, and a large portion of the class wondered how Mika could possibly keep a straight face while doing so; she was staring at her teacher, as he stared back at her in utter disbelieve. The other half of the class actually missed half the conversation due to her babbling and had no idea what she was talking about.

Once again Mr. Akimoto frowned, looking back at the note as though it contained some valueble information.

'And Mr. Motamiya here, agrees with you?'

'I what, sir?' Daisuke leaned over to his teacher to get another look at the note. 'Oh right! I er... agree with her!'

He blinked several times uncomfortably, as he noticed Mr. Akimoto staring at him with the same disbelief he had reserved specially for him and Mika.

'Well sir, as you know, I've always been very fond of you' He tried.

I don't think I've ever seen two teenagers that happy to be saved by the bell.

* * *

Demiveemon calls on the illusion –dramatic handgestures inserted here please- that he's actually a small veemon. MiniV. But since he's so much like Daisuke, he's MINIME! Hahahahaha, okay that was lame.


End file.
